Dibby925
by Quietus
Summary: Dib's online friend is going to dissect Zim on national tv! What is Dib going to do?


Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, duh! What is the point of this disclaimer's anyway?  
  
A/N: YES! It's finally summer! THREE MONTHS NO SCHOOL! Yay! Enjoy the fanfic! (Note: Dib is about fifteen in this fanfic, but I forgot to mention it.)  
  
Dibby925  
  
(Axx): hello  
  
(Dibby925): hi  
  
(Axx): you got the pix?  
  
(Dibby925): yea  
  
(Axx): good. meet me the alley next to chubby chicken's pizza  
  
(Dibby925): ok. Bye  
  
(Axx): see ya there.  
  
(Dibby925 has logged out) (Axx has logged out)  
  
Dib had met Axx about three months ago on one of those online chat rooms. At first, Dib had been reluctant about explaining who Zim was, but over time, everything came out...like going to the bathroom after eating a bean burrito.  
  
Axx had promised Dib that he would take the pictures that Dib had of Zim to an official government person. Now, as Dib walked toward the alley between Chubby Chicken's Pizza and the Stud Bar, he began to feel nervous.  
  
"Axx?" he called into the darkness of the alley. Nothing moved, then...  
  
"Dibby925." Dib turned around and saw a spork pointed at his face.  
  
"Drop the pics, Dibby."  
  
Dib dropped his pictures of Zim. The spork moved closer to Dib's face. He gulped. The figure holding the spork was hidden in shadows, so he couldn't see his face.  
  
Axx picked up the pictures of Zim.  
  
"Nice...very nice...thanks, Dibby!" the figure started to move away.  
  
"Wait!" The figure stopped.  
  
"Where are you going with my pictures?" Dib growled.  
  
"I'm taking them to the government, like I said. Except, the person to whom I will give credit to for taking these pictures will not be you...it will be ME!"  
  
"No!" Dib gasped.  
  
"Yes! Now, go away and do...stuff." Axx pocked Dib with the spork.  
  
"No!" Dib stood with his arms crossed.  
  
"You asked for it!" Axx punched Dib square in the eye.  
  
And then there was darkness.  
  
(Dib's home)  
  
Dib slowly trudged into his room and turned on the television. The news was on.  
  
"...no one has seen the hot dog since it's disappearance. Now, Love Butkiss has a breaking news report."  
  
"Thanks Amy. I'm here with Sarah Hospital, who claims to have actual photographs of an alien! How did you obtain these photographs, Sarah?"  
  
Dib gasped. The scene had switched to a young woman with short blonde hair slicked back on her head.  
  
"Well, I was walking past this house one fine day," she pointed to a picture of Zim's house,"...when I heard strange and alien noises coming from inside. Luckily, I had a camera on me, so I took a bunch of pictures of this alien!" She pointed to a picture of Zim holding a piece of toast and waving it around.  
  
"Ooh. Now, I understand that the government has sent some men over to this spooky alien's house?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dib stood up and ran downstairs.  
  
"Wait son!" Dib stopped at the front door.  
  
"Yeah, Dad?"  
  
"Why are you rushing? Are you on drugs? Drinking? Joining gangs and bombing peoples houses?"  
  
"No, Dad."  
  
Mr. Membrane was silent for a second.  
  
"Alright son, run along."  
  
Dib headed over to Zim's house. As he suspected, a bunch of neighbors and military men were crowded around Zim's front yard.  
  
"No! I'm not an alien! I'm a normal human grease-monkey!" Dib turned and saw two men wearing white coats trying to shove Zim into a truck.  
  
"Are we going on vacation?" Gir was being headed over into another truck.  
  
"Yes, drive the trucks over to the NASA lab. I'll examine them there." Dib saw Axx, or Sarah, whoever she was, talking to some men in green jackets.  
  
"Axx!" Dib ran over to her. She smirked.  
  
"So! You've finally seen the real me!"  
  
"Where are you taking Zim?"  
  
"NASA's laboratory. But why do you care? I thought your main goal in life was this, Dibby. All of this!" She motioned to the army men.  
  
"It was! But you screwed it up! This is all supposed to be MINE! Mine, mine!"  
  
"Aww, liddle baby Dibbums didn't get what he wanted? Too bad. You had a chance, kid, but you didn't take it. Now, I've got to go to a meeting. Have a nice life." She turned and got into a car.  
  
"NO! Noooo." Dib sighed. His entire life...his hobby...gone.  
  
"I can't let her do this to me! I've got to...I've got to..."  
  
"Save him?" A hobo looking through Zim's trash said.  
  
"Yes! I'm going to NASA!" Dib started off.  
  
"Bring me back a sandwich! Or a lotto ticket." The hobo shrugged.  
  
(Outside of NASA)  
  
"How am I going to get in?" Dib muttered. He saw a window. He ran to it.  
  
"Open...open..." He pushed on the window. Luckily, after a couple of pushes, it opened.  
  
He jumped into a dark, empty room. The walls smelt like...Skittles.  
  
"Okay, which way?" He muttered. He tried to listen for any sounds, but all was silent.  
  
"Left. Go left!" The hobo was there again, licking a green popsicle.  
  
"Why are you here?" Dib asked. The hobo shrugged. "Just making sure that I get my sandwich. Or lotto ticket." He said.  
  
"...Okay. Left it is!" Dib ran down the hall. He opened the first door slowly. An armadillo was in the room, eyeing a hot dog. Dib closed the door.  
  
"That was just creepy." He said.  
  
He raced down the hall, looking in every room. No Zim. No Gir.  
  
Finally, he reached the last door.  
  
"Zim?" He called.  
  
"Taco's?" Gir answered him. He and Zim were strapped to two cold metal tables.  
  
"Dib? What are YOU doing here?" Zim spat.  
  
"Helping you!" Dib said, looking for some way to untie the rope holding him down.  
  
"HELP? Zim needs no help!"  
  
Dib looked at him.  
  
"....Okay, maybe a little. But that's IT!"  
  
"Why is the Dib human helping us?" Gir asked.  
  
"Because, If anyone's dissecting you, it's going to be ME! Oh no." He heard footsteps outside the door. He quickly ducked underneath a table.  
  
"Hello aliens! Today's YOUR day... to die!" Axx laughed.  
  
"That was REALLY corny." Zim said.  
  
"I know. Anyways, who's going to be pulled apart piece by piece first? How about...you!" she pointed at Gir.  
  
"Yay! I think." Gir said. Axx walked over to him.  
  
"Yay indeed! I'm going to dissect you on national television! Now, let's go!" She put a metal leash around Gir's neck.  
  
"Goodbye, master." Gir sniffed. Zim actually looked sad.  
  
"Goodbye, Gir. You...were always a good sir unit!"  
  
"WAAAAHHHH!" Gir cried all the way down the hall. Dib rolled out from under the table and untied Zim's ropes.  
  
"Let's go!" Dib said, running toward the window he entered with.  
  
"Not without Gir." Zim said solemnly, crossing his arms.  
  
"Errgh! Okay, okay, which way did they go?"  
  
"Right! They went right!" the hobo was back, this time, eating a piece of cheese.  
  
"Thanks! I promise to get you a lotto ticket!" Dib screamed as the raced down the hall to the right.  
  
Zim stopped, and looked into one room. "In here!" he whispered. Inside the room, a television crew stood all facing Axx and Gir.  
  
"Today, is a great and wonderful day for science. Here before you, I will dissect this ALIEN." She pointed at Gir.  
  
"Ooooh." The television crew said.  
  
"Bring me the pliers!" Axx said. The hobo who had helped Dib before handed Axx some pliers. "You're paying me for this, right?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Now, SILENCE!" Everyone was quiet. Axx took the pliers and pulled open Girs head.  
  
"No!" Zim said.  
  
"Wait." Dib whispered.  
  
Before Axx could do anymore, Girs eyes went red.  
  
"Huh?" Axx said.  
  
"YOU HAVE VIOLATED CODE NO. 6009008! SELF-DESTRUCTION WILL BEGIN NOW! TEN...NINE...EIGHT..."  
  
"OUTTA THE ROOM!" Axx screamed, pushing everyone out of her way.  
  
"THREE...TWO..."  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone ran screaming out of NASA.  
  
"We should go to!" Dib said frantically.  
  
"Hold on Earth filth!"  
  
"ONE...BUUUUUUUURRRRPPPPPP! Woo-hoo!" Gir giggled.  
  
Dib stood with his mouth open. "God, that stinks!"  
  
"Blame da tuna!"  
  
"Gir!" Zim walked up to him. "Take us home! We're getting off this filthy planet!"  
  
"Your...leaving?" Dib said.  
  
"Yes...Dib-human, it's been nice. Fun. I guess..."  
  
"I guess I'll kind of miss you, Zim."  
  
"WHAT? I was going to say I guess now you'll have to find a new hobby...but I guess that can work to." Zim jumped on Gir's back.  
  
"Gir! To the voot cruiser! We're going to Irk! Home." Gir shot through the roof of the room.  
  
Dib ran outside, and as Zim and Gir flew off into the sunset, he heard Zim cry, "NO GIR! DON'T EMPTY YOUR FUEL OUT HERE! NOOOO!"  
  
"Where are they going?" Axx walked up to him.  
  
"Home. And bye the way, Axx..."  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"You're a bitch. Come on, hobo, let's go get a lotto ticket."  
  
And they were gone.  
  
END 


End file.
